The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. Within the mobile computing realm, notebook computers are one of the most-widely used devices and generally employ a clam-shell type design consisting of two housings connected together at a common end via a hinge for example. In most cases, a first or display housing is utilized to provide a viewable display to a user while a second housing includes an area for user input (e.g., touchpad and keyboard).
Meanwhile, tablet computing devices utilize a single touchscreen display and housing for both accepting user input and displaying images to an operating user. Still further, convertible touchscreen notebook computers represent a hybrid-type device and typically include a base housing for enabling standard input (e.g., keyboard) and a docking area for connecting with a tablet device so as to replicate traditional notebook functionality. However, when the tablet device is docked in the hybrid notebook configuration, the size and positioning of the tablet device often leads to an undesirable operating environment.